


A Party to Remember

by Panerato (Pandorama36)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato
Summary: The banquet Jaskier invited Geralt to didn't turn out quite as he expected, but maybe he could make it up to Geralt?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 87





	A Party to Remember

Jaskier followed after the Witcher as he exited the dining hall. He huffed a sigh of relief, grabbing his chest, “I really thought I wasn’t going to live for a second there. I saw my life flash before my eyes. My childhood, my first loves, all my hopes and dreams, cherished memories, desires…”

Geralt didn’t respond as he continued to walk down the corridor. His boots clicking on the polished stone. 

“It really gave me an appreciation for life,” Jaskier continued, “and well… I would love to share that appreciation with someone.”

Geralt glanced over at the bard who was looking at him expectantly. “I’m sure the countess you were clinging to would be more than happy to…”

Jaskier nodded his head, “Oh, I’m sure she would…” He started to walk backward next to the witcher, his pace a little bit faster so he could face him. “but I would prefer to fish for trout in another river, like you suggested.” 

Geralt ignored him as he continued to walk forward.

The bard didn’t seem to be deterred in his mission. “You know, the palace has many rooms,” he motioned dramatically with his hand, “have you happened to… have a dalliance here?” He stuck his lower lip out slightly, and lifted his eyebrows expectantly.

Geralt stopped. 

Not expecting it, Jaskier continued backward, but stopped himself suddenly to stay in step with the Witcher. He almost tripped, his arms waving to try and balance himself. Geralt grabbed the front of his doublet and steadied him. Jaskier mumbled a thank you and straightened his shirt.

Geralt’s eyes flicked over Jaskier as he finally comprehended what the bard was saying. He grabbed the bard’s doublet and pulled him after him. Jaskier protested at the wrinkling of his nice doublet, especially after he had just straightened it.

Geralt led them into the nearest room, shutting the door behind them, and slamming Jaskier up against it. Jaskier gasped at the sudden assault, “If you didn’t want to you could have--” 

Geralt grabbed his chin, pressing his mouth against his, finally silencing the bard. His tongue licked past the bard’s lips, tangling their tongues together. His hand grasping the front of his doublet moved further down to his waist, encircling his small frame and pulling it closer to his own.

His other hand moved up to the back of Jaskier’s head, running his fingers through his soft, lavender scented hair. Geralt took in the bard’s perfumed musk as he moved to suck and bite at his neck. Small moans escaped the bard’s mouth as he gripped at Geralt’s shoulder. 

Geralt’s hand started to cradle Jaskier’s plump ass, pushing his groin into his rutting hips. He grunted into Jaskier’s neck, the friction not quite enough. 

“Fuck,” Jaskier swore, panting needily, “the bed…”

Geralt lifted Jaskier easily, wrapping his legs around his waist, and carried him over to the bed. He gently, but hastily tossed him onto the soft surface. Jaskier’s doublet was popped open from Geralt’s forcefulness earlier. His hair was tousled, and his eyes stared lustfully up at him.

Geralt’s own erection pressed against his leather pants. The bard greedily followed the outline of his cock with his finger. “What are you waiting for?” His gaze was locked with the Witcher’s.

Geralt smirked, leaning inches from the bard’s lips, “Hmm, I wonder.”

He pressed Jaskier into a kiss again as he started to unlace his trousers. Jaskier pulled down his own, before pulling away from the kiss. “Hold on,” Jaskier motioned with a finger before crawling across the bed to the nearby end table. He pulled out a small jar and presented it to Geralt. 

Geralt frowned as he examined it’s contents. 

Oil.

“How did you know this was in there?”

Jaskier gave a playful shrug as he smiled innocently, “I asked if it was your first dalliance. I never said it was mine.”

Geralt rolled his eyes and poured the contents onto his fingers. He dripped a bit onto Jaskier’s waiting entrance. Jaskier gasped at the feeling and spread his legs wider, leaning back onto his elbows. He watched as Geralt slipped his first digit inside him. His hips rocked slightly onto his finger, trying to adjust to the strange feeling. 

Jaskier bit his lip and tossed his head back as Geralt’s finger probed further in, adjusting his entrance for Geralt’s size. “Fuck,” the bard gasped. 

Geralt couldn’t help but smirk. He wondered how long he could get away with teasing the bard like this. It was the most quiet he had been since he had met him.

“Geralt,” Jaskier pleaded.

Not long.

He fit his second finger next to the first. The two worked in tandem to spread his entrance wider. He inserted the fingers their full length and searched his insides for the bard’s sensitive spot. 

Jaskier cried out when his finger pressed against it, “Ah! Geralt!”

Geralt continued to fondle the bard’s prostate, eliciting needy moans and gasps. Jaskier’s cock twitched, begging for attention. Geralt complied as he stroked his member in time with his fingers inside.

Jaskier’s hands grasped the fine linens. His upper body falling back onto the bed. Jaskier bit his lip and tossed his head side to side, trying to fight the urge to call out loudly.

“Fuck,” Jaskier gasped, “fuck me… please…”

Geralt examined Jaskier. His hips thrust needily into his fingers, as his chest heaved with his pants. His eyes were slated with lust as he gazed up at the Witcher. Jaskier moaned as Geralt removed his fingers. He grabbed the container of oil, covering his ready erection with it’s contents. Gripping Jaskier’s thigh, he spread the bard’s legs wider, positioning himself at his entrance. 

Jaskier cried out as Geralt’s throbbing cock breached his entrance. “Fuck, yes..” Jaskier groaned.

Geralt grunted as he pressed further into him, He tried to steady his hips, preventing his desire to thrust quickly into the bard. He didn’t want to enter him before Jaskier had time to adjust to his girth. 

Jaskier wrapped his legs around Geralt’s waist and pulled him toward him, “More… ah.. Please, I need more…”

“Fuck,” Geralt lost all control, slamming his cock into Jaskier. 

“Ah! Geralt! Yes! Fuck…” Jaskier’s moans of pleasure became almost unintelligible as Geralt thrust deeper into him. He leaned forward, kissing the bard, his hips slowing down so he could focus on hard, deep thrusts. He held the bard’s waist as his hips rocked forcefully, pressing his cock against Jaskier’s prostate. 

Jaskier swore against Geralt’s lips, his arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. He moaned loudly against Geralt’s neck, “Geralt… ah, I’m cumming!”

Geralt groaned, his thrusts becoming erratic as he released his hot cum, “Fuck…” Jaskier’s own ejaculation coating their chests. Jaskier panted tiredly as Geralt fell to the side next to him. 

Jaskier smirked as he turned to look at the witcher, “You’re not tired already are you?”

Geralt frowned as he panted slightly, “No…”

“Good,” Jaskier sat up, taking off his doublet and undershirt, “get ready for round two.”

~~~

Geralt had removed his own garments and laid back against the many pillows adorning the bed. 

Jaskier knelt next to him and poked at his spent cock. “Not ready yet?” he smirked and leaned down, his mouth teased centimeters from the tip of his dick, “I guess I’ll have to do all the work.”

Geralt rolled his eyes and grunted, a smirk displaying on his lips. He watched as he bard enveloped his head first, then quickly took the full length of his member into his mouth. His head fell back and he groaned at the feeling of his wet, hot mouth. Jaskier’s tongue swirled around his cock as he sucked forcefully bringing his member back to life. 

Jaskier admired the length as he removed his mouth with a pop, and jerked his hand along his length. He grinned at the Witcher, “I knew the great Geralt of Rivia wouldn’t let me down.”

Geralt tried to hide his amusement, “If you are going to do something, do it.”

Jaskier raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Now who’s impatient?”

Geralt frowned, but he didn’t have to wait long before the bard licked the tip of his cock before taking it back into his mouth. His head bobbed up and down along his new length. The bard seemed to be taking him deeper and deeper into his throat. 

Geralt swore as he felt the tip of his dick reach the back of Jaskier’s throat. The bard held it there for a moment, his throat contracting around the head of his cock. “Fuck!” Geralt found himself grasping the fine linen sheets for some kind of purchase. 

Jaskier pulled away quickly, coughing and gasping for breath for a moment before grinning at Geralt. “Sexy,” Geralt chuckled.

Jaskier laughed and positioned himself over Geralt’s readied member. “You know it,” he winked as he coated Geralt’s cock with more oil before slowly lowering himself down onto his shaft. Jaskier hummed at the feeling of Geralt’s dick entering him for the second time that evening. 

Geralt watched in enjoyment as Jaskier proceeded to ride his cock. The bard had lowered down all the way and had started to roll his hips against Geralt. He rested his hands on the Witcher’s strong abs as he lifted and lowered himself along the length of his shaft. 

Jaskier panted at the effort, moaning with pleasure as each thrust hit deeper into him.

Geralt reached forward and moved Jaskier’s bangs out of his eyes. He gently cupped the bard’s face in his hand and leaned forward, kissing him on the lips. Jaskier smiled at the small sign of affection and returned the kiss, deepening it.

Geralt pulled his body close to his and returned his own thrusts in time with Jaskier’s. “Ah! Geralt, fuck me…” he panted.

Geralt chuckled, “That’s what I’m doing bard.” He gripped Jaskier’s waist and pounded his cock into him. Jaskier gripped him tightly, holding him close as Geralt’s dick thrust deeper into him. “Ah fuck…” Jaskier moaned against his shoulder. 

Geralt sucked along Jaskier’s neck, leaving love bites as he continued to thrust into him. Jaskier’s fingers threaded through Geralt’s long hair as he continued to hold onto him, moaning with each thrust. 

Geralt grunted as he felt himself growing closer to climax. His vision turned black and pleasure shot through his body as he released his cum into Jaskier. 

“Fuck,” Jaskier pulled away from Geralt, “I can’t believe you came without me.”

Geralt glanced down at the bard’s still erect penis. “Fuck,” he sighed as he leaned the bard back onto the bed. “I’ll fix it. Don’t worry,” Geralt gripped the base of Jaskier’s cock, lowering his mouth close to his penis. 

Jaskier hummed, “The great Geralt of Rivia is going to give me, a lowly bard, a blow job?”

Geralt looked up at him, “If the lowly bard doesn’t shut up I’m going to give him blue balls.” Jaskier mimicked locking his lips and throwing away the key. Geralt rolled his eyes before proceeding to take the bard into his mouth. Jaskier gasped as he leaned back, “Fuck, ah… so good…”

Geralt knew the lock wouldn’t last long. Jaskier ran his fingers through Geralt’s hair as he bobbed his head along his length. His fingers gripped tightly when Geralt sucked the tip of his cock. “Geralt-ah! Fuck…! Yes… ah…”

Geralt licked along his shaft as he pressed his finger at Jaskier’s ring of muscle. “What are you- fuck!” Jaskier moaned as Geralt’s finger found his prostate and pressed against it. He stroked Jaskier’s shaft as he continued to pump his finger in and out, rubbing against his prostate. “Fuck!” Jaskier didn’t have time to announce before his cock released cum, shooting it up into the air. He fell back onto the bed, spent from his recent climax. 

Geralt crawled forward and kissed him before laying next to him. Jaskier hummed in satisfaction as he rested his head on Geralt’s chest, tracing a finger along his stomach. “Maybe my next ballad should be about how the White Wolf always ensures his lover gets off.”

Geralt chuckled and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer, “Hmm.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr: [EratoBard](https://eratobard.tumblr.com/)  
> My main blog is [Panerato](https://panerato.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
